Costumes are popularly used for certain holidays, and for other social occasions including parties. Children enjoy playing with costumes to re-enact events, or simply to play act. Having a number of actual costumes can consume a large amount of space, as well as be quite expensive. Further, costumes are typically sized in such a manner as to make them less likely to be able to be used by more than one person, especially if the two people are of different sizes.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for elements to provide the appearance of wearing a costume.